Pool Party
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe decides to make the turtles' first birthday without Splinter a special one.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Pool Party**

Eleven year old Chloe Calls and her grandparents were cleaning up the pool area and putting out decorations. They were preparing to celebrate the turtles' nineteenth birthday.

"They're going to love this," Grandma Calls said.

"I wanted to do something special since it's their first birthday without their father," Chloe said.

"We can understand that," Grandpa Calls said.

Chloe and her grandparents continued chatting while decorating and putting out refreshments. Eventually, everything was set up.

"I'll go get them," Chloe said.

"Go right ahead," Grandma Calls said.

"We'll be right here," Grandpa Calls said.

Chloe kissed both grandparents on the cheek. Then she headed upstairs.

* * *

The turtles left the dojo after practicing for an hour. They came across Chloe on their way to the living room.

"Happy birthday," Chloe told the turtles. "There's a party waiting for you in the basement."

"Let's get down there then," Mikey said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Chloe excused herself and walked away. The turtles headed right for the basement.

* * *

The turtles were impressed by the decorations in the basement. Mikey raced to the pool and did a cannonball jump into it.

The others jumped into the pool and then Chloe came down. She was wearing a floral one piece swimsuit.

"I'll be in the hot tub if any of you want to join me," Chloe said. She walked over to the hot tub and got in.

"I'm in," Leo said, getting out of the pool, heading over to the hot tub, and getting in slowly.

"Same here," Donny said, getting out of the pool and joining Leo and Chloe.

Raph and Mikey splashed each other in the pool while laughing. Chloe, Leo, and Donny spent time talking with each other.

"Looks like Raph and Mikey are enjoying themselves," Chloe said, looking at the pool area.

Donny and Leo nodded in agreement. They talked with Chloe for a while.

* * *

A little later, the turtles and Chloe were sitting at the table eating pizza and drinking soda. Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls came downstairs.

"How's everything going?" Grandma Calls asked.

"We really appreciate this," Leo said gratefully and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"All of you seem happy," Grandpa Calls said.

"This is a great party!" Mikey exclaimed with a grin.

"I'm certainly enjoying myself," Donny said.

"Same here," Raph said.

"Feel free to join us if you'd like," Chloe offered and her grandparents accepted.

A few minutes later, Chloe's grandparents excused themselves. Then they headed upstairs.

* * *

A while later after eating, Mikey, Donny, and Chloe were tossing around a beach ball in a circle in the pool while talking and laughing. Leo was in the steam room and Raph was in the sauna.

"I'm having one of the best times of my life!" Mikey cheered.

"Same here," Donny agreed.

"The best part will come up later when all of you are in the same area," Chloe said. "No rush, though."

* * *

Leo left the steam room to go to the sauna. On the way there, he came across Raph.

"I was on the way to the sauna to join you," Leo said.

"That's why I was heading for the steam room," Raph said.

"Why don't we go in the hot tub?"

"Fine with me."

Leo and Raph headed for the hot tub and slowly got in and sat down. They started talking and eventually ended up laughing.

"I'll be right back," Chloe announced, getting out of the pool and heading upstairs.

* * *

Later, the turtles entered the living room. They saw Chloe put 4 packages on the table.

"We were wondering why you didn't come back down," Donny said.

"I was getting your presents ready," Chloe said. The turtles sat down on the sofa.

"Looking forward to seeing what they are," Leo said.

Chloe handed out the packages and the turtles ripped them open. They turned out to be door signs with their names and mask colors.

"This is awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Chloe who returned the gesture and then the two of them released each other.

"I agree with that," Raph said with a smile.

"You've made our first birthday without Splinter a great one," Leo said, smiling.

"Today was one of the best days of our lives," Donny said.

Chloe and the turtles talked for a while. Eventually, they went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
